Accidental cuts or punctures may occur due to blade instruments. In particular, scalpels may include a reusable handle that can be assembled with a disposable blade. Such handles may not include any protection from contact with the blade when assembled thereto and may present an additional opportunity for injury during attachment of the blade. Accordingly, further advances in protection from injury due to inadvertent contact with scalpel blades, including during attachment of the blades, are desired.